A cures sister joins
by Sparklemagicshine
Summary: Natalie finds out she has a sister named Kaylyn, the twins reunite and become a great pretty cure duo, (dx2 onwards rewritten with Kaylyn in it)
1. A sister's return

Disclaimer I don't own pretty cure i only own my oc

This story takes place after pretty cure all stars deluxe so Cure Passion as well as the Heartcatch - huggto teams don't exist during the first few chapters after a while they'll appear

Chapter 1 a sister's return

"Natalie why haven't you told us you had a sister," said Saki, "I just found out I had a sister," said Natalie, "and she is coming on the upcoming ship," then her ship coming to the port and Natalie sees her sister, Kaylyn, come off the ship, "NATALIE," said Kaylyn, "KAYLYN," said Natalie running towards her sister, "great to see you," said Kaylyn, "I can't believe we're sisters." Natalie introduced her sister to her friends, "it's nice to meet y'all," said Kaylyn, "y'all?," questioned Love, "I have a slight country accent," said Kaylyn, "makes sense," said Miki. "So you two are twins that were separated after birth," asked Inori, "I don't know why we were separated," Kaylyn responded, "after I was taken away from my parents," said Natalie, "I was adopted into the Blackstone family," "to be honest I should have been taken away," said Kaylyn, "mom and dad hasn't been nice to me."


	2. Kaylyn is a cure now

Chapter 2 Kaylyn's a cure now

After a while of talking about what happened, Natalie gets flashbacks from yesterday, _"huh who's calling me," said Natalie, "you don't usually get calls from outside Japan," said Mepple, "who's there," said Kaylyn, "I'm Natalie Blackstone," said Natalie, "why you ask and who are you," "I'm Kaylyn Izumi," said Kaylyn, "mom and dad wanted me to call the Blackstone family because they have my missing twin sister," "do you have any idea of who she is or what she looks like," asked Natalie, "my parents said her name is Natalie," Kaylyn responded, "Natalie, that's my name," said Natalie, "Nat I finally found you," said Kaylyn, "what do you mean," said Natalie, "I knew I would find you eventually," said Kaylyn, "Nat you should ask your adopted parents they'll explain." Later, "mom, dad, you have some explaining to do," said Natalie, "am I really adopted," "I knew this would come up," said Mrs. Blackstone, "but yes Natalie you're adopted," "why did you never tell me," asked Natalie, "we just didn't want you to know until you found out or we felt like telling you," Mr. Blackstone responded._ The girls decided to continued talking and then Mepple couldn't stay quiet and ruined the fairies' cover, "I can't take being quiet any longer," said Mepple, "Mepple I said to be quiet," said Natalie, "who are you talking to sis," asked Kaylyn, "this is Mepple," Natalie responded, "who are you and why did you call Nat sis," asked Mepple, "I'm Kaylyn and Nat is my sister," Kaylyn responded. "ZAKENA," said a monster, "what was that," asked Kaylyn, then she notices Natalie runoff, "sis where are you going," Kaylyn noticed her sister and her friends standing with devices in their hands and Kaylyn decided to hide behind a tree. "DUAL AURORA WAVE," yelled Natalie and Hannah, "LUMINOUS, SHINY STREAM," said Dawn, "DUAL SPIRITUAL POWER," said Saki and Mai, "PRETTY CURE METAMORPHOSE," said Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, and Karen, "SKYROSE TRANSLATE," said Kurumi, "CHANGE PRETTY CURE," said Love, Miki, and Inori, "BEAT UP." "What's going on," said Kaylyn, then she sees her sister and friends appear again but different and then she hears them say something one by one, "Emissary of light, I am Cure Black," said Cure Black, "emissary of light, I am Cure White," said Cure White, "sparkling life, Shiny Luminous," said Shiny Luminous, "The gleaming golden flower, Cure Bloom," said Cure Bloom. "The sparkling silver wing, Cure Egret," said Cure Egret, "The great power of hope, Cure Dream," said Cure Dream, "the red flame of passion, Cure Rouge," said Cure Rouge, "the effervescent scent of lemon, Cure Lemonade," said Cure Lemonade, "the green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint," said Cure Mint, "the blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua," said Cure Aqua, "the blue rose is my secret emblem, Milky Rose," said Milky Rose, "The pink heart is the symbol of love, freshly picked, Cure Peach," said Cure Peach, "the blue heart is a symbol of hope, freshly gathered, Cure Berry," said Cure Berry, "the yellow heart is a sign of prayers, freshly harvested, Cure Pine," said Cure Pine. "Who are they," asked Kaylyn, "wait are they the warriors of legend, PRETTY CURE, and one is my sister," "what the," said Cure Black, "sis were you watching," "yeah," said Kaylyn, "why was I supposed to not watch," "no one is supposed who we are normally besides each other," said Cure Black, then an orb fell from the sky first hitting Kaylyn then Cure Black and then the heart commune appeared, "it's a heart commune," said Cure White, "where am I," said the fairy who came out of the heart commune, "man the queen should have made the ride smoother from the garden of light to the garden of rainbows," "wait I recognize that voice," said Mepple, "that's my cousin Barry," "is that my cousin, Mepple, I hear," said Barry, "also sorry about smacking both of you," "it's ok," said Kaylyn still looking at her knocked out sister. Mepple then suggests Kaylyn using help from Barry to become a pretty cure like her sister, "PRETTY CURE SILVER SHINE," said Kaylyn, Kaylyn's outfit became similar to Cure Black's but more of a silver, her hair went from brown to silver and split with little curls at the ends, "the shining storm, Silver Storm," said Silver Storm.


End file.
